Alternate Universe
by ryukin
Summary: Irvine wakes up to a new life, next to someone he never expected ... Slash!
1. Life As He Knows It

This is s little story I've been working on for a while now. It started in the middle, and I wrote about 20 pages before I even started with the beginning. Didn't want to post it without a beginning, but I was stuck as to how I should go about it until now. So, here it is. About 3 months after I wrote the middle. Yay!  
  
Based off of that Nicholas Cage movie, what, 'Family Man', or something. Irvy wakes up next to the person he least expects, in a life the same as his own, but ultimately better.  
  
Enjoy the (almost) plot - it'll probably never happen again!  
  
** ~ **  
  
Irvine pushed his way through the crowded room, smoky air stinging at the corners of his eyes. They skimmed through the room with the skill only practice brings, striking out the potential victims of the night.  
  
With an almost predatory grin, Irvine stalked over to a particularly good- looking woman with long auburn hair. He sat on the bar stool next to her and looked over with a grin.  
  
"Howdy, my lady."  
  
She glanced over and looked him over. "Hi there. Partner."  
  
Irvine chuckled, wrapping his hand around one of hers. "Can I get you a drink?"  
  
She grinned. "Sure."  
  
Raising a hand to the bartender, Irvine realized he didn't know what to order. As he turned to ask the girl, she answered.  
  
"Red wine, please."  
  
Irvine raised an eyebrow at her seeming-mind reading talent, then softened his look. "Classy."  
  
"Only a little ." she grinned, turning to face her hands propped up in front of her, but eyes rolling to glance flirtatiously at Irvine.  
  
He asked the scruffy surly man tending the bar for two moderately priced glasses of red wine. Turning the stool to face his new friend, Irvine asked, "So, what are you doing here? Doesn't seem to be your kind of place." he fingered the strap of her beaded black dress, somehow managing to be seductive and polite.  
  
"I am here to get a drink with a nice young man. Possibly a cowboy a bit too young to be in a place like this."  
  
Irvine was a bit surprised - no one had ever guessed that he was underage in this place before. He had to be more careful.  
  
"Are you implying something?" he asked lightly, twirling the stem of the wine glass between his fingers.  
  
"No. Not at all. Just ignore that last statement, would you, please?" she giggled, bringing the wide lip of the glass to her mouth.  
  
Irvine took a sip of his own drink, relishing the taste of the bittersweet wine gliding down his throat. He set his glass down and reached a gentle hand to play with a strand of the woman's long hair. It sparkled a rich ruddy brown in the dim light. "You have beautiful hair."  
  
"Thank you," she answered, turning to face the flirt.  
  
Irvine was instantly drawn to her eyes. They were a rich, multi-layered shade of gray. Patterns of blue played across them as she smiled and blushed, turning her head shyly to the side.  
  
"I - I'm so sorry!" Irvine stammered. "Your eyes remind me . of ." he trailed off. He wrapped his hand around the girl's cheek, turning her to face him again. "Beautiful ." he repeated as he leaned down to meet her mouth with his own.  
  
She kissed him eagerly, letting him dominate her mouth fully. Irvine's free hand tangled in the girl's hair, winding the silky strands through his fingers. She leaned into his embrace before pulling back for air.  
  
Meeting Irvine's eyes, she blushed and looked down. She wrapped one hand around the cowboy's knee, stroking with her thumb. With a grin, Irvine raised his glass in a toast to her, drinking deep. She followed suit.  
  
The two finished their wine eventually. Neither talked, they just stared at the other. The lust between them grew and Irvine brought up the fact that he had a particularly good bottle of wine at home that he was saving for a pretty lady of just her sort.  
  
She looked up at him, cheeks flushed. "Sounds splendid."  
  
"It does," Irvine said, leaping from the barstool and placing a small pile of Gil on the counter. He offered the girl his arm and they left, pushing through the dense crowd of people not so lucky as Irvine, whom had had no trouble in picking someone up for the night.  
  
He led the woman down the streets to his house. She clung to him, sharing in his warmth. Concerned, Irvine shrugged out of his coat and flung it over her shoulders. She kissed him lightly and ran her arms through the sleeves gratefully.  
  
Hands in the deep pockets of Irvine's coat and arm rewrapped around his, the girl followed Irvine's lead to his doorway.  
  
Irvine first poked his head inside. The living room was dark.  
  
"Perfect ." he said, opening the door to allow the woman entrance.  
  
"What is?"  
  
Leaning to whisper in her ear as he slid the coat from her shoulders, Irvine answered, "Everything. You. Tonight . And my roommates aren't up anymore," he added with a grin.  
  
"Oh," the woman breathed. "Is that it ."  
  
Irvine nipped at the nape of his date's neck, "Just about." His hands wrapped eagerly around her slim frame, practically covering the span of her ribcage with his stretched appendages. She leaned up into his taller frame, pressing her body fully the length of his.  
  
Irvine moved his hands to cup under her breasts. A purr escaped her throat as the cowboy's hands kneaded. She wrapped her own hands at the hemline of Irvine's soft purple tank, tugging the tight fabric up over his long chest and broad shoulders. The shirt was discarded carelessly behind his back.  
  
"Mmm . nice, uh ." Irvine slipped his hands up to the soft skin of her exposed bosom. "I'm afraid I don't know your name, Missy?" He stated it as a question in demand of an answer.  
  
Coyly, the woman shook her head, auburn hair floating in a fluid wave, and grinned. She moved her hands to stroke her breasts wantonly, tugging at her neckline to expose more pale skin. "Is it really all that important, Cowboy?"  
  
A predatory grin crossed Irvine's face. "Not too much, no." He leaned to kiss and nip at her breast as she continued to pull her dress and push-up bra down. The bare edge of her nipple was soon engulfed by Irvine's mouth. He pushed the girl back against the door, hands holding her in place at her round hips.  
  
"Yes, Cowboy. Oh . I want you ." Her voice was low and ravenous, echoing through the room and in Irvine's head.  
  
It repeated, turning sour between his ears.  
  
Irvine quickly shoved the thought away, stroking the girl's chest, yanking the fabric down until he was holding both breasts, squeezing and kissing, trying to get back the raw urgency of sex he had felt moments before.  
  
The woman scraped her nails down his back, trailing down into his pants. He wore no underwear, as she found out.  
  
Irvine reached behind her to unzip her dress. He felt the skin of her back tight across her delicate shoulder blades, jutting back to meet his touch. She purred again, breathing in his ear, "More, Cowboy. More, please."  
  
If her voice was just a bit deeper .  
  
Irvine, urgent to feel the rush of adrenaline he always felt the moments before sex. The hitched breath, the tightness in his loins. The moment his brain clicked off and penis took over.  
  
It wasn't taking over.  
  
Fuck, it wasn't even doing its simple engorge-with-blood duties.  
  
Urgent and a little freaked out, Irvine ripped the girl's zipper down, pulling her to the floor as he did so. He quickly hitched her skirt up as he tore the top part down to crumple at her waist. His hands dove up over her thighs, brushing aggressive fingertips against the lace of her panties.  
  
She leaned her head back, moaning seductively. She pressed the heels of her palms hard into the floor, grinding them into the wood. Her hips bucked to meet Irvine's touch.  
  
And still nothing was working.  
  
Nothing was right.  
  
"Fuck," Irvine said under his breath. His hands stopped their war with the black lace. He pulled them back to rest on his own lap and swore again, louder.  
  
The girl sat, unafraid and unfazed as he threw his fist into the door, inches from her head. Irvine glared at her; she merely blinked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Irvine asked her. Again, though this time with more urgency, "What is wrong? You? Is it me? What the fuck is going on, huh?"  
  
"What the fuck!" he hollered as he stood up. He stalked across the room to the couch and hurled a loose pillow toward the wall. It hit with a soft 'poof' and slid absently to the floor. Irvine growled, letting the sound rumble around the room.  
  
He turned back to the girl, sitting still in her metaphysical bubble of calm, and begged, "Why now? What the hell is different tonight?"  
  
She shrugged, naked breasts twitching with the movement. "Maybe I'm not your type?"  
  
"No. No!"  
  
Irvine continued stalking the room. Each time he paced to the girl, he would hit the wall over her head and turn sharply on his heel. He started talking, or verbally thinking, to no one in particular. He gesticulated wildly.  
  
"What happened? Why now? Never happened any other fucking time! Damnit! Hyne damn it all! What'd I do to deserve - no, no, what didn't I do - to deserve this?" He turned to the girl on his floor. She looked up at him with her stormy eyes.  
  
"Damn it, don't look at me! Fuck!" Irvine blurted.  
  
"You know, Cowboy - they make pills for that ."  
  
"No! You don't know what I mean, here! I haven't felt . anything . in ages! No rush, no feeling, just empty fucking and no phone calls the morning after. Damn sucky way to go about all your nights, lemme tell you, Missy. I screwed up somewhere, and now . I'm . I'm not me!"  
  
She raised one questioning eyebrow. "You are sex?"  
  
"You best believe," Irvine said, voice low and weary. "Do you know what I did?" he asked softly, looking up with tired violet eyes flashing through soft lashes.  
  
The woman shook her head. "No. But I'm not the person you should be asking there, Cowboy. And you know it."  
  
"Damn."  
  
She crawled over to Irvine, kneeling in front of him. Her eyes grazed his, but he could not look at them. He focused instead on her breastbone, feeling hollow as he watched her demurely tuck her breasts back into their proper cups. A well-practiced yank brought her dress back into place; she even managed to pull her zipper up in the back.  
  
Irvine never looked at her. She took his hint well and did not touch him as she stood to leave.  
  
She paused at the door. As she turned the knob and started out to the hall, ahs said, in a soft voice barely louder than a whisper, "I wish you find what is bothering you. I wish you will know how to get your life on the track it should be on."  
  
Irvine looked down at the floor, hearing the soft squeaks of the hinges as the door closed behind his would-be lover. "So do I." 


	2. Waking

An arm wrapped around Irvine's shoulders tight. Slow breaths tickled the back of his neck.  
  
"Mmmm-" he mumbled. "Thought I told ya ta leave..."  
  
The arm tightened around him and he felt gentle fingertips play down his bare back.  
  
"Now why would you do that?" a familiar husky voice whispered into his ear.  
  
Irvine snapped his tired eyes open and jerked up. The arms protested, but fell away. He spun around and looked down in the nest of soft sheets.  
  
"Mornin'."  
  
Irvine gaped as Squall, Squall! stretched and grinned up at him. His naked torso slowly snaked out from the covers, pale and lean.  
  
"What's going on?" Irvine demanded as he got over his initial shock. Only total shock remained.  
  
Squall yawned wide. "Nothing." He half sat up, leaning back on his hands. He gave Irvine what looked suspiciously like a 'come hither' look through his eyelashes.  
  
"Why are you here?" Irvine continued, glancing around. "Where are we?"  
  
"Are you feeling all right, Irv?" Squall leaned forward, hand outstretched as he wriggled out of the sheets. Irvine blushed and snapped back.  
  
Again, he asked, "Where ... are we?"  
  
Squall looked up at the boy through half-closed eyes. "Home. Where are you?"  
  
Irvine blinked in confusion.  
  
"Are you sick?" Squall asked, obviously concerned. He sat up and slowly rested his hand on Irvine's forehead. The cowboy let him this time, though reluctantly.  
  
"No fever," Squall deduced. "Then I guess it's okay if I..."  
  
He sat up on his knees, sheets sliding down his body like silk. Irvine got a good look of the boy's body as he moved closer. He was well formed, muscular but very thin. He had just woken up, but was already hard and very inviting. Without touching Irvine, Squall leaned forward, closer to the boy.  
  
"... If I do this ..." he finished, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips onto Irvine's. He opened his mouth and played his tongue hungrily against the cowboy's. His hands clawed at Irvine's chest.  
  
Irvine, shocked, let Squall's body lean against his own, equally naked skin. As Squall's tongue and lips danced around his mouth, he felt himself instinctively kissing him back. Only when Squall's hands were playing lower on Irvine's body did the boy get his senses back; he panicked and pushed Squall away.  
  
"What're ya doin'!"  
  
"Irvine..."  
  
The cowboy looked carefully around the room. He saw his hat and chaps thrown across the back of a wooden chair. Squall's belts were with them; an old picture of his hung on the wall opposite him, hanging next to a mirror he didn't recognize. A few posters were placed strategically around the rest of the room - rock bands and stuff he knew Squall liked.  
  
He turned back to Squall. The boy was kneeling in front of him, eyes concerned under his mess of tousled hair. He had maneuvered his body on top of the sheets, naked body long and lean and so close. So perfect.  
  
Irvine snapped his wandering eyes back up. "Are we - how - do we live here? Together?" he asked carefully.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you drunk? You seemed fine all night ... I was with you. Are you drunk?"  
  
"No. No, I'm not. I don't know," he stumbled. Irvine looked down, hugging the blankets around his waist. "I don't remember..."  
  
"Okay," Squall sighed. "Okay, you weird out if you want." He stretched and crawled gracefully out of bed. He turned away and opened the door situated to Irvine's left. He half turned around. "Why don't we get some coffee? Give you a chance to, I donno, sober up or get yer act together or something. Okay?" He leaned in the doorway, hand above his head, hips cocked.  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"Good," Squall nodded and grinned, all sexy-like. He left the room, leaving the door open.  
  
"Out in a moment, 'kay?"  
  
"'Kay," Irvine muttered. He heard a door close somewhere beyond the empty doorway. Water started running somewhere through the house. Squall must be in the shower.  
  
He exhaled sharply and threw himself down on the bed. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know why he was ... apparently ... fucking Squall Leonhart.  
  
No arguments there, though ...  
  
I mean ...  
  
He's fucking gorgeous ...  
  
(And fucking me ...)  
  
And he's got ... the most amazing body ...  
  
How long have I ...  
  
Since I saw him first. He was ...  
  
He still is ...  
  
Sexygorgeoussexyyum ...  
  
But I don't remember going to bed here  
  
(Wherever here is ... )  
  
I don't remember anything ...  
  
Where ...  
  
What ...  
  
"Ahhh!" Irvine screamed, frustrated. He rolled out of bed, stood in the middle of the room and looked around. He opened the top drawer of the dresser and found a whole lotta leather.  
  
"Squall's stuff. Is this his place? Do I have stuff here?" he muttered under his breath.  
  
The next drawer down had his favorite jeans right on top. "Guess so," he answered his own question. He grabbed the denims and a clean black shirt and yanked them on. He dug up some socks and put them and his boots on too.  
  
Irvine picked up his hat and carried it in his hands as he walked out into the hallway. There was a door off to his left - he heard the shower running full blast beyond it. He continued down and out of the hallway.  
  
There was a worn couch out in the cozy living room and a couple nice chairs scattered about. A TV and his huge stereo system were set up with surround sound speakers against the wall.  
  
A couple soda cans and such were standing around the room. He saw an old pile of opened mail sitting on the coffee table. Shifting through it, he muttered," Junk, crap, bills (oo- bills for Squall,) crap, aw, bills for me - Guess I do live here - junk, magazine...ooo..."  
  
He picked out a letter from the middle of the stack. It was addressed simply to "Lover Boy," same Balamb address as the rest. No return address, but it was dated from Lunar Base two weeks ago.  
  
"Who..." he trailed off, slowly pulling the letter out. He opened it, curious, reading as he did.  
  
Hey, Baby!  
  
It wasn't his handwriting.  
  
I miss you. You should see it here. Very ... without you. It's  
all right, though.  
  
Zell's been a pain in the ass. Quistis keeps trying to run  
everything, but she can't. No one'll let her.  
  
How's everything? Holding down the fort all right?  
  
Can you sleep without me?  
  
I get so lonely without you next to me ...  
  
I had a dream last night.  
Wanna hear?  
  
You were there. Of course.  
  
You're always there.  
  
You were so hot. You made me so hot. Like always...  
  
You came in when I was in the shower. Just walked right in like  
you ran everything.  
  
I didn't know you were there for a while. I turned just in time  
to see you stretch before opening the door and joining me.  
  
You were grinning. So sexy.  
  
You pushed me back against the wall. The tiles were cool, even  
under the hot water, and your body was warm as it pressed  
against mine.  
  
You were so hard.  
  
You kissed my neck first, biting down just enough.  
  
I was so hard.  
  
The way you always make me.  
  
You knew just what to do.  
  
Like always.  
  
You leaned down under the water, letting it run through your  
hair.  
  
I love your hair.  
  
Your hands were everywhere. It felt so good. You pressed against  
me, so eager.  
  
You ran your tongue up my neck and kissed my jaw. You nipped at  
my neck; I squealed.  
  
I loved it.  
  
You loved it.  
  
You grabbed my wrists and forced them up over my head, holding  
them against the wet tile. Your body was slick against mine. You  
kissed me hard, your tongue pushed halfway down my throat.  
  
You tasted so good.  
  
You looked all good, wet and glistening, body rubbing against  
mine.  
  
It was heaven under the water - just you and me.  
  
You kissed me again before falling to your knees. You grabbed my  
wrists again and held them to the wall. You took me in your  
mouth. Hot, warm, and oh so skilled.  
  
You're so great at everything.  
  
I know I'm your first man, but...  
  
I came fast.  
  
You licked up all I had.  
  
You looked up at me and swallowed. As you stood, you kissed a  
gentle line up my belly.  
  
I couldn't stand. You held me up.  
  
You kissed me hard and long as I leaned in your strong arms.  
  
You were still so hard against me. I begged you to fuck me,  
begging as you nipped at my ear, sucking the lobe and licking  
the inside.  
  
Your hands wrapped around my ass and you lifted me up in your  
arms, forcing me back against the wall.  
  
The water was still flowing down your face and chest. I could  
feel it pooling on my legs as I wrapped them around your hot  
body. Your hair tickled my stomach as you leaned down and sucked  
at my nipples one at a time.  
  
I continued to beg you, whispering in your ear.  
  
I could still feel you against me, still so hard.  
  
I begged.  
  
I moaned, egging you on. I ran my hands down your wet back,  
playing with your hair as the strands ran through my fingers.  
  
And I begged.  
  
You finally kissed my mouth again, your lips playing hard  
against mine as your teeth ran gently over my tongue.  
  
You set me down and turned me around. I leaned back and caught  
your lips. I sucked at your top lip as you kissed me upside  
down.  
  
I tasted nothing but you.  
  
Your body wrapped around mine; I moved my head to the side and  
got you again. Your tongue filled my mouth as you entered me.  
  
I moaned in your mouth.  
  
You grabbed my hands and held them in yours as you thrust.  
  
We fit together perfect.  
  
Like a puzzle.  
  
A big, sexy puzzle of you.  
  
You were practically purring in my mouth. I felt your breath and  
mine mix between us.  
  
Your voice tickled in my throat.  
  
It felt so right.  
  
You moved behind me slow and gentle.  
  
It was so right.  
  
You were everywhere. You were around me, in me. I shared your  
breath.  
  
Your heart beat against my back.  
  
Your hair fell around me.  
  
The water trickled down my back, hot trails sinking between your  
skin and mine.  
  
You moaned into my mouth, letting me share in your ecstasy.  
  
You came, hot and real, inside me.  
  
The shower smelled of sex.  
  
You smelled of sex as you leaned against me, out of breath.  
  
You leaned your head down on my shoulder.  
  
You still held my hands.  
  
Your eyes fluttered open, their gentle violet meeting and  
holding my gaze through your eyelashes.  
  
I love your eyes.  
  
I love you.  
  
I'll be home Friday. That'll probably be the day after you get  
this. So see you tomorrow, babe.  
  
Love you.  
  
Always.  
  
Yours  
  
Irvine looked down at the papers in his hands. His breath was caught in his throat and his pants felt way too tight suddenly.  
  
Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind again. He felt Squall kiss his shoulder.  
  
He paused a moment, then timidly hugged the boy's arms back.  
  
"Wanna know something?" Squall asked softly.  
  
"What?" Irvine's voice was suddenly thick with lust no longer hidden for the boy wrapped around him.  
  
"You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen..."  
  
Irvine grinned and turned around in Squall's grip. He said jokingly, "Oh, so I'm a thing now?"  
  
"You're everything..."  
  
Irvine leaned down and kissed the smaller boy lightly, nervous but interested after reading the letter.  
  
Well, I was interested before, too...  
  
Squall grabbed Irvine's face in his hands and pulled him down, pressing his tongue into the cowboy's mouth.  
  
Hyne, this is so right...  
  
Squall got more demanding, moaning encouragement. Irvine's hands worked down Squall's cotton-clad back and down the waistband of his low-riding leather pants. He hooked his thumbs in, feeling his bare flesh.  
  
Squall purred under the boy's touch. He ran his hands through Irvine's loose hair, tangling his fingers in the strands. He pressed his hips up and against Irvine. His tongue ran gently across the cowboy's soft lips.  
  
Backing away reluctantly, Squall purred, "What about that coffee?"  
  
"Mmmm..." Irvine nuzzled Squall's cheek. "Now?"  
  
"We can come back ... have some fun ... or we can go out..."  
  
"Is there fun involved outside?"  
  
"Oh, there's fun involved everywhere ..."  
  
Irvine kissed Squall's ear, tonguing his purple stud earring. "Let's go then ..."  
  
"You have keys?"  
  
"I have nothing today, babe. But bear with me, please?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Irvine smiled and looked gently at the boy in his arms. Squall hugged him quickly, cheek pressed over Irvine's heart. With a flash of toothy grin, he turned and picked up the keys from the coffee table.  
  
"C'mon," he teased, swaying toward the door.  
  
Irvine obeyed. Squall wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and walked out.  
  
The cowboy looked around. Their house was a pleasant little one on a quiet street in Balamb he knew pretty well. The coffee house was two blocks down and around the corner. The man working the counter looked up.  
  
"The usual?"  
  
"Yup." Squall led Irvine to a quiet table in the back. The whole place was well lit with the open windows. They sat down across from each other. Irvine's eyes wandered out the window. He watched cars and people pass by.  
  
He turned back to the table. Squall was grinning up at him, staring through hooded eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
Squall leaned across the table and gently kissed Irvine's lips. Irvine closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side, letting Squall's lips press harder.  
  
"Ahemm...."  
  
Irvine broke away from the boy and turned to the barista, standing with two tall cups, looking nervous.  
  
Squall leaned back into his own seat. The coffee boy set down their drinks and nervously left.  
  
"Thank you!" Irvine called after him. The man waved but did not turn around. Irvine turned to Squall, chuckling under his breath. He looked down to his mug.  
  
"Oo - Carmel mocha ... lotsa foam ... My favorite!"  
  
"Really ... " Squall said sarcastically over the rim of his own mug.  
  
"What d'you have?" Irvine wrapped his hands around Squall's and lowered the boy's mug.  
  
Squall raised his eyebrows. "Latte. Like always."  
  
"Latte. Like always ..." Irvine muttered, releasing the boy's hands. Squall rolled his eyes and raised his mug to his lips.  
  
Thinking, Irvine suddenly asked, "What day is it?"  
  
"Thursday, luv."  
  
"Luv? I like that. Oh! Selphie should be home today."  
  
Squall nodded. "I know. She called last night after you fell asleep and wanted to see you. She's gonna meet us here in," he looked at the clock over the counter. "In ten minutes."  
  
Really!?" Irvine lit up.  
  
"Really." He looked up curiously. "Do you act like that when I come back from places?"  
  
Irvine answered honestly. "Yah. My stomach gets all fluttery, I can't think for a moment. It happens every time someone mentions you, or you walk by. Always has."  
  
"You are such a sap, man," a hyper voice piped up behind Irvine.  
  
"Seph!"  
  
Irvine leapt from his seat and hugged the girl. "How was the mission? Why didn't you write?!"  
  
Selphie laughed. "I was gone a week. The mission was good - like every practice run. And again, I was gone only a week." She turned to Squall. "Does he freak out when you go, too?"  
  
"Oh, yah. 'Cept I wrote..."  
  
Irvine blushed, letting Selphie go so she wouldn't notice how hard he was getting remembering Squall's letter.  
  
Squall stood up. "Well, I've got a few things to do, so I'll leave you two alone to catch up. I mean, you must have a lot to say after a whole week, and all..." He cupped his palm around Irvine's butt, turning the boy to face him. "Should I pick you up when I'm done, or can you find your way home alone, Spaz-boy?"  
  
Irvine grinned. "I think I can find it okay, yah."  
  
Squall leaned up into Irvine's face. "You sure?"  
  
"I think so, luv."  
  
Squall played his tongue gently into Irvine's mouth, hands still on the boy's butt.  
  
Irvine pulled back and saw Selphie looking politely away. Squall noticed too and turned away reluctantly. "Later, then."  
  
"Yah. Later."  
  
Squall turned and winked as he left. Irvine felt his face flush.  
  
"So'd ya miss me that much?" Selphie asked, bouncing, bringing Irvine's attention back to reality.  
  
Too bad I don't know what reality is right now ...  
  
Selphie sat down in his old spot, motioning Irvine to follow. He sat in Squall's abandoned seat, feeling his warmth still lingering there. Selphie called the counter boy over and ordered a double-shot espresso.  
  
"Oh, yah, like you need that ..." Irvine joked.  
  
"You'd be surprised. The trip back was long. Not a train ..." she said, disappointed.  
  
"Aww. Poor baby," Irvine said, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, cram it." She picked up her coffee as the man set it down for her. "So, what's new with you?"  
  
"Not much," he said instantly, but changed his mind. "Actually, Seph ... um, do you think I'm crazy?" he asked the girl slowly.  
  
"You mean today? Not more than usual, no."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Why?" Selphie put down her steaming mug, looking concerned at her friend across the table. "What's up?"  
  
Irvine picked up the mug in front of him. Latte. It was Squall's. He swirled it around, watching the milky colors dance and fade.  
  
"How - how long have Squall and I been ... together?"  
  
"Graduation. Why? Did you forget something important?"  
  
"I ... forgot ... everything."  
  
Selphie leaned closer and lowered her voice. "What'dya mean 'You forgot everything?'"  
  
"I - Squall - I woke up with him this morning."  
  
"You live together. Duh."  
  
Irvine looked right at her. "I didn't go to sleep with him."  
  
Selphie stared blankly, so the cowboy continued.  
  
"I live in my own place. I rent a room in a house in Balamb with a couple other guys. After graduation, I stayed in town as a SeeD." He took a deep breath and continued. "I slept around. A new girl almost every night. I kicked them all out in the morning. If we were at her house, we'd fuck, I'd leave, neither would call the other." He looked up. Selphie was watching him intently. "I hated it. I'd fucked up somewhere and my life was ... hell," he laughed, "For three months, I'd put myself through hell."  
  
"So ... how'd you end up here this morning?"  
  
"Donno - I'd kicked out last night's chick - gorgeous, body to kill for - before she got my clothes off. I screamed, I yelled, I made her leave. I calmed down eventually and went to sleep ... alone." He took a sip of Squall's drink. It was pretty good - not super-chocolaty, extra foam, but it would do.  
  
Selphie grabbed Irvine's free hand in one of hers. He turned his attention back to her.  
  
"Did you maybe," she thought for a moment, "Wish for something? Like to change your life?"  
  
"Not really." Irvine thought. "I did ask where I went wrong while I was yelling at that girl. I was pretty worked up - might have said something then?" he questioned himself.  
  
"Yah. Maybe."  
  
They sat in mutual silence and confusion for a few.  
  
Irvine put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand, sighing. "So," he looked at Selphie. "I, like, tell you everything, right?"  
  
Selphie nodded. "Everything. And then some more. And then you elaborate and it never ever ends."  
  
"Shut up." He drained Squall's coffee and reached for his own, almost forgotten. "Did I ever tell you anything about Squall ... about him and me?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yah. Some." Selphie grinned, nodding.  
  
"How 'bout - when we got together. Did I tell you that?" She nodded. Irvine snapped, "Well, spill!"  
  
Selphie laughed. "Fine. Fine, um, you got together at the grad party. He was standing outside on the balcony, alone. You said you saw him and thought you should go join him. You went out, and in your words exactly, 'Chatted him up, all suave and sexy-like'."  
  
"I didn't," Irvine laughed.  
  
"Oh, you did. And I guess you two talked until he loosened up and you got closer, brushed shoulders and stuff. When he looked up, you kissed him gently. You said he pulled back, shocked. But before you could stumble out a poor apology, he kissed you back. You left the party later together - I saw you two walk out. You told me the next morning that you had stayed up all night in your room talking and kissing, and he fell asleep in your arms on the couch."  
  
"Really?" Irvine smiled warmly.  
  
Selphie nodded. "What do you remember?"  
  
Irvine looked down. "I remember the party. I remember seeing him outside and wanting to go talk to him, but I wussed out. I stood in the middle of the room and stared at him. I wish I had gone out and talked to him. I've wished I had every day since graduation," he realized.  
  
"So you've always liked him?"  
  
"Always. When we were kids, he was quiet and withdrawn, and pushed me away when I tried to be friendly, but I still wanted to know him. When you guys came to get me from Galbadia, he was just ... just there, all in black leather." He blushed.  
  
"Yah," he continued, "I have always liked him, but I never did anything. Never told anyone."  
  
"So, right now is like what would have happened if you had gotten together."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Is this real, then?" she asked. "Am I real? Are you real?" She squeezed Irvine's hand hard. "You feel real."  
  
"I think this is - I donno," Irvine shook his head.  
  
"Well, real or not - do you like it?" Selphie raised her eyebrows at the boy.  
  
A half grin spread across the cowboy's face. "Yah."  
  
Leaning back, Selphie asked, "So, did you have crazy naked man-sex with Squall all morning?"  
  
"No!" Irvine yelled indignantly. Lowering his voice, he said, "Of course not! I just woke up and he was - he's..."  
  
"Well, you said yourself that you sleep - slept around, so why not. And Squall's been your 'forbidden fruit' for how long? Wasn't he willing?"  
  
"Very much so. But," Irvine shook his head. "He just looked ... so ... loving at me. And I think," he swallowed hard, "That I may love him back."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Hey, we've been a couple for two hours in my time, man!" Irvine said defensively. More gently, he continued, "But I think ... well, I'm really really attracted. 'Specially when he's all ..."  
  
"All what?" Selphie pressed.  
  
Irvine looked at her and grinned. "All naked and begging ..."  
  
"He begs!?" She slammed the tables with her fists, highly amused.  
  
"It's more body language than 'Please, Irvine, take me!' but yah, he bags. He wants me ..." Irvine leaned back in his chair, getting all cocky. Selphie smiled and smacked his arm.  
  
Irvine downed his coffee and began digging at the leftover chocolate in the bottom of the cup with a spoon.  
  
"So what kind of errands was Squall running this morning?"  
  
"Donno. He didn't say," Irvine said, licking the spoon clean.  
  
"Well, then, he's probably gonna be at home soon. Better get back so you can 'greet him' at the door," Selphie winked.  
  
"Perv," Irvine muttered. "But I guess you're right. Um, do you think I should ... I mean, this is kinda like our first date to me, you know?"  
  
Selphie nodded. "I know. I guess."  
  
Irvine though a moment and scrunched up his face. "I'm going back to the house I share with my boyfriend for our first date. There are so many moral dilemmas attached to that ..." He put him mug down and let the counter boy collect their used glasses.  
  
"Do you think I should get him something?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Donno. A present. Flowers. Guys like flowers, yah? I like flowers; they're pretty. Does Squall like flowers?"  
  
"You're the one supposed to know every nook and cranny of this boy, inside and out. But I think you give him something, anything, and he'll love it."  
  
"Really?" Irvine blushed lightly. He stood to go pay for the coffees, but Selphie beat him to the counter. "My treat - you go get something for yer boy-toy."  
  
"Don't call him that!"  
  
"Boy-toy, boy-toy, boy-toy!" she teased.  
  
Irvine stuck his tongue out at her and turned to the door. Before he got there though, he turned back around and wrapped Selphie in a big friendly hug.  
  
"Thanks, Sephy," he said, lightly kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Anytime." She hugged the boy back. "Now scoot!" she pushed Irvine toward the door. He grinned and left with a wave. 


	3. Night In

Irvine walked through the streets of Balamb, window-shopping for something to get the boy back home.  
  
My boy back home ...  
  
He grinned at the thought. He passed the video store and decided to grab a few flicks for the night. He realized when he got inside that he had no clue what Squall liked. He winged it and grabbed a couple new comedies -both looked totally dumb, but fun nonetheless; an action, slash-'em-up sword fighting flick (which Squall was bound to love); and an old black and white. Irvine loved old movies. They were so dramatic and corny.  
  
He grabbed some microwave popcorn and candy at the counter. He whistled as he headed toward the house.  
  
Irvine, growing more excited as he neared the house, passed a flower vender hawking her wares on the corner.  
  
"Hey, Cowpoke! You look like you've got a pretty lady back somewhere! Why don't ya buy her something, huh?" She leaned foreword and smiled.  
  
"Hmmm ..."  
  
"You do have a girl, yah?"  
  
Irvine smiled. "Yah. Something like that ..."  
  
Irvine leaned over an arrangement of dark red flowers, breathing in their scent as the vendor giggled. "Do you really think he'd like being called a girl?"  
  
Irvine looked up at her in shock, looking at her for the first real time. "You!" he exclaimed, recognizing her vibrant auburn hair and dusky eyes. "What're you doing here!" He leaned foreword in her face, close enough to kiss her and growled, "What did you do?"  
  
The girl laughed. "I'm sorry! Is this not what you wanted?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Irvine asked cautiously, taking a baby step away from the girl, but staying close enough to keep their conversation quiet. "Then you did do ... um, whatever you did to me? What did you do?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. Remember last night?" He nodded and motioned for her to continue. "You told me, or no - you asked yourself where you had gone wrong. All I did was send you to where you would figure out where you had gone wrong to make your life right, how it was meant to be."  
  
"So where am I?"  
  
"Balamb. But it is not quite the Balamb you knew before today." She waved her arms around her body, motioning at everything in their sight. "This is an alternate universe. It's one where you did something different than what you did in your universe. One where you did something that changed your life forever."  
  
"W-what?" Irvine was still confused.  
  
The woman continued easily. "You woke up to a new life this morning. I know that, but what you woke up to was completely up to you. Last night, you knew where you had messed up, even if it was not in your main conscience. Deep down, you knew what you should have done. You knew that one choice you had made had changed your life for the worse."  
  
Irvine nodded slowly. "So this is the better," he said simply.  
  
She nodded. "Is it better?"  
  
The cowboy blushed deep. "Yah. I think so. But how did you get me here?" His voice softened. "Is this forever?"  
  
"No. This is not forever." Irvine looked downtrodden and swallowed thick. She continued, "I brought you here with magic to help you found where you had gone wrong. It was buried deep in your soul. I dug it out, to say, to let you explore."  
  
"That must be some strong magics you're packing, missy," Irvine joked.  
  
With a friendly nod, she said, "Yes. I'm a sorceress."  
  
"But I thought there was only one at a time? Did something happen to Rinoa?"  
  
"No. There are a few sorceresses around at any given time," she said, returning the grin Irvine had given her earlier.  
  
Irvine's mood darkened again as he said, "So I can't stay here. What'll happen? What's happened in the ... universe ... I'm from?"  
  
The woman bit her lip in thought. "Well, back in your land, it's like it's on pause. No time has gone by in the time you have been here, nor will it as you stay. As for going back - when you're goal is reached here, when your questions are answered, you'll just go back to where you belong, exactly at the time I brought you away. What you do when you get back ... is up to you.  
  
"While you've been here, you've taken the place of the long-tressed, purple- eyed cowboy who belongs here. Like you took over his conscience, almost, but every you in every universe is all part on one single you."  
  
Irvine's face looked blank.  
  
"Confused?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Yah!" Irvine laughed. "But I think I get the gist of it ... maybe ..."  
  
The girl grinned and started to rearrange the abundance of flowers in front of her. "So do you think you'll buy some of these for Mr. Makes-Your-Life- Perfect?"  
  
"How'd you know it was ... him?"  
  
"Well, I dug enough out of your feelings to know that much. But not much else." Irvine just gave her his best Squall-inspired glare.  
  
"Well?" the flower girl egged, friendly but still trying to make a sale.  
  
Irvine shook his head and grinned, looking cluelessly at the flowers before him. He finally gave up. "I donno. What flowers are good for guys, huh?"  
  
The girl carefully picked out a few of the full dark red ones Irvine was so entranced with earlier, some green sprouts and a spattering of gentle Baby's Breath. On a second thought, she added a single royal violet bloom.  
  
Irvine took the bouquet happily from her and paid what he thought to be the rather exorbitant amount. He only had a few Gil left to rattle in his pocket.  
  
Oh well; he's worth every Gil ...  
  
He lingered, still carrying curiosities and worries. The flower girl butted in before he could, though. "I'll be around. If you need anything, you'll find me. I promise."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
She nodded and grinned at Irvine. He nodded farewell and walked home.  
  
He got to the door and habitually shifted his goods into a one-armed grip and searched his pocket for keys. He had none.  
  
Crap ...  
  
After checking the door again, he heaved a sigh and sat down on the curb.  
  
Squall'll be back soon.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Better be ... I miss 'im ...  
  
Setting the bag of videos on the ground next to him, he twirled the bouquet between his hands, carefully as not to disrupt the gentle balance of blooms.  
  
He was distracted with the flowers bundled in his hand when Squall's boots entered his vision. He looked up to see the other boy looking down at him, grinning.  
  
"What are you doing, luv?"  
  
"Waiting for you," Irvine answered.  
  
"On the street?" Squall asked as he squatted down to Irvine's level, gently brushing a strand of loose hair in place behind the boy's ear.  
  
"Yah ..."  
  
Squall brushed his lips gently against Irvine's. "Why?"  
  
"No keys," Irvine said simply, allowing Squall to kiss him slowly. The boy pressed harder on him, playing their tongues together between their mouths.  
  
Irvine moved his free hand to the back of the boy's head, pulling him closer. Squall rested his knees on top of Irvine's crossed legs and wrapped him in a gentle hug.  
  
Squall sighed with content. Irvine, just a touch embarrassed to be quite this intimate on their doorstep, cleared his throat nervously. Squall took the hint and released his grip on the boy, but still squatted in front of him, grinning.  
  
"Oh!" Irvine held the flowers out to Squall, feeling his face turning pink slowly as he did so. "These are for you."  
  
Squall took them and looked them over. He looked very amused as he kissed Irvine gently in return. "They're beautiful. Thank you." His eyes were warm, touched by Irvine's gesture. "Now c'mon," he stood and offered his free hand down. "Come inside, luv." Irvine took his hand gently and followed Squall to the doorway, hands still wrapped together.  
  
Squall threw his keys on the coffee table as Irvine shut the door behind him. The cowboy was dragged to the kitchen - he tossed the bag of movies on the table as they passed.  
  
"What's that?" Squall motioned to the bag, face buried in his bouquet.  
  
"Movies. Thought we might watch a couple tonight."  
  
"Perfect." Squall kissed him and pushed him away against the counter on the far wall. He grinned as he dug through a cupboard and finally produced a tall glass. He filled it with water and arranged the flowers in it.  
  
Irvine watched, bemused, as he shimmied up backwards and sat on the counter. Squall smelled the flowers again and set them on the windowsill above the sink. He changed his mind, taking them down and walking from the room. Irvine was about to leap down and follow him, but Squall told him to find something to eat.  
  
Irvine nodded, realizing that he was starving. The clock said it was past two in the afternoon.  
  
No wonder.  
  
He peeked into the cupboards, pulling out a half-empty bag of corn chips and a tub of cookies. He found bread and looked in the fridge for sandwich stuff.  
  
Squall came back and took over the job of making lunch. Irvine stood back and watched him, nibbling a cookie. Putting things back in the fridge, Squall purposefully gave Irvine an alluring view of his behind. The cowboy found his hand pulled to touch Squall, but patting his ass seemed really crude, so he slid his fingers suggestively under the boy's shirt instead.  
  
Slowly standing and shutting the fridge door, Squall handed Irvine a six- pack of soda. "Make those hands of yours useful," he teased.  
  
Irvine followed him out to the living room, throwing his weight heavily down on the couch as Squall went to put the first movie in. He held up the first comedy for approval and popped it in. He snuggled up close to Irvine on the couch and they ate their lunch.  
  
The movie sucked, as so many tend to, so the two filled in all the boring parts with tender kisses and exploring hands. Irvine had lost his hat and Squall his belts in the process.  
  
Irvine's lips felt bruised and abused oh-so-well by the time Squall leapt up to pop the next movie in the player. He had chosen the action to see next. Irvine had been right in the store - Squall totally loved it. His attention was fully on the screen across the room, so Irvine just held the boy as he lounged in his lap.  
  
He liked the movie too, but ninety percent of Irvine's attention was held by the beauty he held in his arms. He studied the boy's face and body carefully, following the turn of his jaw with his eyes to where it met his neck, and down his smooth skin to the neckline of his tee shirt. Irvine wanted to lick the tender skin and yank his shirt off and lick all that, too.  
  
Later ...  
  
Instead, Irvine gently traced the scar on Squall's forehead with a single finger. His hand must have been blocking Squall's view, though, as the boy promptly grabbed his hand away. He kissed Irvine's fingers lightly and held his hand to his chest. Irvine smirked.  
  
It was about seven o'clock when the movie ended. Squall sat up, exhilarated.  
  
"That was so cool! 'Specially when that guy ..." He swung his arms around as if he held his blade. "I want to try that!"  
  
Irvine grinned. "So we'll go to the training room tomorrow," he said. Squall smiled and kissed Irvine rough, pulling him down. He untied the cowboy's hair and let it fall around them like a curtain.  
  
Squall sighed and stood, reluctantly freeing the hand he was gripping through the film. He threw the second comedy on and leaned back into Irvine's embrace.  
  
This movie was better than the first, but Squall still leaned up to kiss Irvine hungrily during all the boring parts. You know, all the ones with dialogue and plot and all.  
  
They were so wrapped up in each other's mouths that they didn't notice that the tape had ended until the loud static fuzz at the end told them. Squall moaned and reached for the remote without parting from the other boy. The static ended and Squall dropped the remote and re-wound his hands in Irvine's loose hair.  
  
He sat back on Irvine's lap and looked at him with gentle eyes. Genuine compassion and love showed through. He licked his lips lightly and stood to swap tapes again.  
  
He is so different right now.  
  
Do I do this to him?  
  
Am I really as good for him as he ... apparently is for me?  
  
Irvine watched as Squall yawned and curled up in his lap again. The clock high on the wall above Irvine's head said that it was about nine o'clock.  
  
Squall's kisses became softer and softer until his lips barely fluttered against Irvine's, feeling like delicate butterfly wings.  
  
Would have never thought of 'Squall' and 'butterfly' in the same sentence before. Dude.  
  
Squall turned his face up in Irvine's lap as he drifted off to sleep. Irvine ran his hand through the boy's hair as he watched the rest of the movie.  
  
He grabbed the remote from the floor where Squall had dropped it earlier and turned the VCR off as the credits stopped rolling. He popped open a can of soda and drank it slowly, finishing off the cookies.  
  
Squall was sound asleep, mouth a tiny bit open. His breathing was quiet and even, the only sound in the dark room. Irvine soon felt his eyelids droop as he too was falling asleep. Before he nodded off too, he crawled off the couch, carefully not waking Squall.  
  
He gathered the sleeping boy gently in his arms and picked him up.  
  
Wow. Thought he'd be heavier.  
  
Squall half-woke up and wrapped his arms around Irvine's neck as the boy carried him to their room. He laid Squall out on the bed, managing to yank the covers down so that his weight would not anchor them to the mattress.  
  
The room was lit gently by the moon, so Irvine did not have to turn on the light to remove Squall's boots and shirt. He stripped himself down to his boxers. He would have taken Squall's pants off too, but they were too tight to do it comfortably without waking him.  
  
Irvine lay down next to Squall and yanked the covers up around them. Squall sighed and snuggled up against him. The cowboy wrapped his arms around the boy and gently kissed his forehead before sleep overcame him too. 


	4. Last Day

Irvine woke up with Squall's arms around him again, this time sinking into their warmth with glee. The sun was barely peeking into their room, splashing pale golden rays across the bed and its occupants.  
  
Squall was nestled between Irvine's arms, head resting against his chest. The boy's hair tickled his bare flesh. Irvine kissed his forehead; he wanted to wake the boy up and kiss him all over, feeling his naked flesh pliant against his own.  
  
He wanted to strip him down and have 'crazy-naked man sex' all morning.  
  
He wanted to taste him finally, like he had wanted to since he first met the boy.  
  
He wanted to stay in bed all morning with the boy  
  
(I've fallen head-over-heels for ... )  
  
Hyne, he needed a shower.  
  
A good long cold one.  
  
Irvine stroked Squall's shoulder a moment before rolling over and away from his warmth.  
  
Squall curled up in a tight ball, sighing with disappointment in his slumber. Irvine kissed his head once again before turning for the bathroom.  
  
He stripped quickly, eager to get under the water. He turned the water on high and stepped under it, letting it splash down his face and chest.  
  
With a sigh, he ran his hands through his long hair and combed shampoo through it with his long fingers. He turned around to rinse it out as he ran soapy hands down his chest.  
  
As his hands got lower, he closed his eyes and saw Squall. His thoughts turned to the letter the boy had written him, but instead he reversed their roles, Squall pressing him to the tile and nibbling at his neck.  
  
Irvine leaned against the wall and moaned as he wrapped his hands around his solid erection. In his daydream they were Squall's hands, stroking him as he pressed their lips together with pure need.  
  
The dream boy's hands followed the same path as Irvine's own. Squall fell to his knees in front of him and kissed his thighs. His hands never stopped their moving, one stroking gently down his length and the other playing his balls around his fingers.  
  
Dream-Squall's movements were that of his own. But so much better because it was Squall.  
  
Irvine groaned and faced up to the ceiling. Behind his closed eyes, though, he was looking down at his lover, whom was presently moving his mouth deliciously near his erection. Water was pouring down over Squall's back as he snaked his tongue out to tenderly lick up the underside of Irvine's manhood.  
  
Irvine's thumb was inducing the physical pleasure dream-Squall's skilled tongue was. His breath caught in his throat. Squall's mouth wrapped around him, enveloping him with tongue, teeth, and sheer heat. With one last sigh, Irvine came in his hands. His fantasy dissipated as he did. Irvine sank down to the floor of the tub, breathing hard.  
  
He shut his eyes against the shampoo bubbles streaming down his face. He tilted his head back and let the soap run from his hair and swirl around his body on the way to the drain. As the water began to run icy, he stretched and got out of the shower.  
  
He felt better having cleaned up - ready for breakfast, he realized as his stomach rumbled.  
  
He quickly toweled off and padded down the hall into the bedroom. Squall was still asleep, his breathing gentle and steady in the still morning air. Irvine grabbed random articles of clean clothing from the dresser and pulled them on in the dim light.  
  
He tiptoed out to the kitchen and dug around the fridge for food. He pushed aside soda cans and peeked in the freezer. It was pretty empty, but he did find a can of orange juice.  
  
Sounds good.  
  
He located a pitcher and long-handled spoon and squeezed the can of frozen pulp in the pitcher over the sink. He was stirring in some water when he heard the light scuffling of feet on the tile behind him.  
  
He turned his head as Squall wrapped him in a hug from behind and rested his head between his shoulder blades.  
  
"'Mornin', luv," Squall mumbled, voice thick with sleep.  
  
"Good morning," Irvine answered, turning to look at the boy from the corner on his eye. Squall looked up briefly and kissed him, lightly running his tongue over Irvine's lips.  
  
Squall yawned and hugged Irvine tighter. "Whatcha doin'?" He looked over the boy's shoulder. "Oo - homemade orange juice!"  
  
Irvine laughed. "Hardly. Straight from the can, man."  
  
With a shrug, Squall replied, "You made it though. With your hands. At home." He wrapped his hands around Irvine's and followed his movements as the cowboy stirred the pitcher and poured two glasses of frothing juice.  
  
Irvine grinned to the boy at his back and gently moved one of his hands from the glass he was touching, leaving Squall to pick it up.  
  
The smaller boy sighed as he backed away from Irvine and hoisted himself up to sit on the countertop. Irvine moved to stand between his legs, looking up into Squall's deep blue eyes. "'Mornin', luv," he repeated.  
  
"And a good morning to you, my Cowboy." Squall felt Irvine's smile against his mouth as they kissed. Irvine snuggled between his boyfriend's legs and sucked eagerly at his tongue and thick lips.  
  
Squall pulled back, batting his eyes at Irvine as he tilted his glass to his lips, flushed and tender looking from their kissing. "We have work today, luv."  
  
"What?" Irvine asked with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Yup. We should get going soon. Get breakfast on the way, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good," Irvine said as he drained his glass.  
  
Squall cocked his head as he glanced down at Irvine's shirt. "Isn't that mine?"  
  
Irvine looked down too. It was a worn black Nine Inch Nails shirt.  
  
"Oh. It is, huh."  
  
"Looks great on you," Squall murmured into his ear. It sent warm shivers down Irvine's spine.  
  
Squall leapt from the counter, exhibiting his innate grace nicely for his captivated audience. He grinned and pressed his body against Irvine, cupping the taller boy's butt in his hands. He leaned close to Irvine's face and whispered, "Too bad you already showered ..."  
  
Already showered ...? Aw, crap! Irvine thought as he realized that Squall was offering him everything he had dreamt about earlier. Squall's hands were gently moving around his hips to the front of his body. They played against his crotch, echoing what Irvine had dreamed about mere moments ago.  
  
"Gimme five?" Squall requested.  
  
"Yah." Irvine breathed as he kissed him lightly on the cheek. As Squall pulled away and started down the hallway, Irvine called out of nowhere, "I'll miss you!"  
  
"Mutual, luv," Squall purred over his shoulder.  
  
Irvine collapsed against the counter behind him as Squall rounded the corner. The bathroom door clicked shut and water began running hard.  
  
Fuck. I'm hard again.  
  
He sighed and rinsed the glasses and popped the pitcher of juice in the fridge. He was in the bedroom putting on his feather necklace and straightening his hat when Squall walked in. He was wearing just a towel.  
  
His legs were long and firm under the soft, deep green cloth. And a little tan, actually, surprising on someone who didn't go outside without a full- body casing of leather. He looked at Irvine from across the room, eyes soft as they peeked from under his wet bangs. He smiled, suddenly shy.  
  
Irvine smiled back. He didn't move closer for a sudden fear that Squall might turn tail and run like the timid rabbit he looked like.  
  
Irvine continued to watch Squall as the boy hunted through a dresser drawer, finally producing a pair of, surprise, second-skin-tight leather pants, but these were worn to the point of fading, especially around the knees and butt. He threw the leather over his shoulder and rummaged deeper for a soft, sleeveless black shirt.  
  
Still turned sideways, back more towards Irvine, Squall dropped his towel.  
  
...  
  
He shimmied into the pants commando - the leather was far too tight for anything else. He pulled his shirt on over his head as he turned around.  
  
Irvine was standing, mouth slightly open and eyes gawking at Squall. The smaller boy blushed profusely as he sauntered slowly over to his comatose friend. Irvine swallowed hard, trying not to stare ... at Squall's tighter- than-sin pants, top button loose, belly showing in tiny flashes under the short shirt ...  
  
"Do I make you speechless, Cowboy?" Squall purred in his deep, throaty voice.  
  
"Always."  
  
Squall grinned, satisfied, and backed a step away. He grabbed Irvine's hand and led him from the room. He picked up his belts and Irvine's boots, discarded carelessly on the living room floor the previous night. He swung the thick bands around his waist and sat down to buckle the three around his thigh. Irvine pulled on his boots and watched as Squall sprawled over the back of the couch to get his own pair.  
  
I could just yank those pants down his body and straddle that beautiful waist, tear off his shirt and ...  
  
His thought was interrupted as Squall leaned back and rested his head in Irvine's lap.  
  
Irvine leaned down and claimed Squall's mouth with his own happily. Squall's hands wound up behind his neck, locking him in place for a moment. Their mouths separated, but Squall did not free him. Instead, he looked straight into Irvine's eyes and said, "I love you."  
  
And Irvine, totally honestly, answered, "I love you, Squall."  
  
I do. You're what I need, I'm what you want. I've never been more happy in my life. I never want to leave you, want to stay here forever ...  
  
Reluctantly, Squall mentioned, "Any more of this and we'll be really late ..."  
  
"So let's be late," Irvine snuggled into the crook of Squall's neck, nuzzling his collarbone happily.  
  
Squall nibbled on the tender lobe of Irvine's ear, running his tongue around and through his small hoop earring. "No breakfast then," he breathed.  
  
That wouldn't have mattered if Irvine's stomach hadn't chosen that moment to let loose a loud grumble.  
  
Grinning wide and releasing his hold on the taller boy, Squall sing-songed, "A hungry Irvine's got no energy for later sex ..."  
  
Later sex? Score!  
  
Slowly, Squall sat up, sitting properly next to Irvine. He even had his hands clasped on his knees, looking innocent and sweet. But something unknown kept him from looking feminine. Irvine couldn't help but to plant a chaste little kiss on the definitely-male boy's cheek. He watched Squall pull on his boots, buckling them in a hurry. "Well, then," he stood up, lending a hand to Irvine to do the same. "Are we off?"  
  
Irvine linked arms with Squall and led him out of the house. Squall locked the door behind them and pocketed the keys. He leaned on Irvine's shoulder and hugged his arm all the way to the coffee shop.  
  
Squall ordered their drinks and Irvine turned to the pastry display and added a fresh chocolate croissant to their bill.  
  
"Looks good."  
  
Irvine leapt at the voice behind him. He spun around to face the auburn- tressed sorceress. "What - what are you doing here?" he squeaked. "Do I have to go back?" he whispered, scared of what her answer may be.  
  
"Did you answer your questions?"  
  
He gulped. "Yah. I think so." He was nervous, barely able to voice his thoughts.  
  
"You think, or you know?" she asked gently.  
  
Irvine looked over at Squall, standing by the counter, minding his own business to let Irvine talk alone for a moment.  
  
Hyne, I do love him.  
  
"I know." He wasn't going to elaborate, but he was tense, and he tended to yammer on when his nerves were worked. "I want him. I need him. He's perfect in every way, and I'm not sure I could go without him now that I've had 'im."  
  
The girl leaned back on the display case. "Yah. He's gorgeous. Too bad he's taken, huh?" She was smiling innocently. "You've had him already? Hyne, you're quick."  
  
"No, I didn't!" Irvine snapped, defensive. Squall looked at him from the corner of his eye, though he tried hard not to. Irvine blushed and lowered his voice. "I wouldn't ... not our first day - uh, my first day with him. That just, doesn't seem right."  
  
"But it's okay to pick up on random skanky chicks in bars?"  
  
"Squall's ... different ..."  
  
The girl nodded. "Okay. Let's say I'll give you one more day. Then," she shrugged, "Everything's up to you."  
  
"O-okay." Irvine watched as the odd girl turned and left, offering a friendly wave over her shoulder.  
  
"Who was that?" Squall asked politely as he handed Irvine his cardboard to- go cup and pastry.  
  
"A girl I knew," Irvine shrugged. Squall accepted this half answer and led his boyfriend outside.  
  
They walked to work quietly, sipping hot coffee carefully as they went. Squall leaned casually against Irvine's strong side; the cowboy had an arm slung loosely over his shoulder.  
  
The Garden was as busy as ever as they meandered back to Squall's office. Irvine dropped him off with a clandestine kiss before continuing to see Quistis about his day's duties.  
  
"Wait, wait!"  
  
Irvine turned to see Squall poking his head out of his doorway.  
  
"Still on for that training session later?"  
  
"Yup. Come get me when you're done, Commander!"  
  
Squall rolled his eyes at the mention of his title and disappeared into his office. 


End file.
